


Fluff

by LateNightWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightWriter/pseuds/LateNightWriter
Summary: Zenyatta is pregnant with his first baby and forgets that he might need a little extra help.





	Fluff

Zenyatta loves being pregnant. He loves his belly and knowing that the baby inside is healthy and growing. He didn’t mind the morning sickness, doesn’t mind his appetite now. Even having to pee all the time isn’t that bad. It helps that his boyfriend is there to support him, of course. Speaking of, Zenyatta looks up at the clock. It was about an hour until his boyfriend got home, enough time to sit and meditate before they have dinner. He goes into their shared room, grabbing one of his pillows and setting it on the floor. He lowers himself down and takes a deep breath, then laughs when the baby kicks.

“Little one, it’s time to relax.”

When the baby kicks again, he laughs again, rubbing his belly. He talks to his little one for a while, then takes a deep breath and relaxes, closing his eyes.

Once he’s done, he stretches, then leans forward to get up. When he can’t, because of his belly, he laughs.

“Little one, we’re stuck.” He cranes his neck around to look at the time and relaxes. Jesse should be home in a few minutes, and he could help him. Sure enough, he hears the door close  after a bit.

“Jesse!”

The cowboy walks to the bedroom and grins.

“Had a good day, pumpkin?”

“I’m stuck.” Zenyatta holds his hands out. “Please help me?”

“Of course.” Jesse lifts him to his feet easily. Zenyatta smiles and stands on his toes to peck his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jesse kisses him, rubbing his belly. “How’s our little cowgirl doing?”

“She missed you.”

“Aww.” Jesse grins.

“Also, she’s hungry.”

He laughs. “Then I better get dinner started! Ya need a snack?”

“Yes, please.”

“Got it.” Jesse kisses his forehead and goes to the kitchen to make food for his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at https://overwatchpreg.tumblr.com/ !  
> You can request stuff there/give me ideas on what to write


End file.
